kon in the hidden leaf
by GAMEONGREENLAZER
Summary: this takes place after the 4th great ninja war when kon finds himself in the leaf village. there is also a bit of naruhina in the story. no lemons
1. intro

kon in the hidden leaf chapter 1

I don not own bleach, Naruto, Naruto shippuden, or any of the characters or locations

It was just a week after the 4th great ninja war and the first thing he wanted to do was spend time with Hinata. she was happy that she and Naruto where together but she was still upset about losing her cousin Neji who was like and older brother to her. Naruto couldn't stand to see Hinata upset so one night he finally asked her out. she was so shocked that she ran up and hugged him right on the spot. There was a carnival going on that night so they made a date and they both grinned from ear to ear.

just as Naruto walked out of his house later that nigh kakashi threw Naruto a a small brown bag. as soon as Naruto caught it kakashi vanished. Naruto was puzzled he opened the bag to find what he least expected... A condom. Dammit kakashi!

(kon point of view) It was any toys worst nightmare. A living hell for any poor defenseless toy. A claw machine.

kon didn't know how he got there but he just wanted to get out. He just sat in the machine for what seemed like hours until someone finality put a coin in the machine. This was his chance he saw the claw land next to him and he sluggishly stuck his hand right between the claws iron fingers. I got it Hinata Naruto cheered as he pulled kon out of the prize slot. Just as kon was pulled out of the bin he made a run for it.

(naruhina point of view)

Di.. did.. did that just happen Hinata. Ummm i ... think so. They could not believe that a stuffed lion jumped up and ran across the ground like it was alive.

back to kon

yippee i made it! whoo hoo! yeah! peace out bitches! Suddenly kon stops and notices that just about everyone there is looking straight at him. Fuck! He runs in the other direction only to run into Hinata. Just when he looked up he just sat there staring at her. so pretty he thought. Just then Naruto picked him up. Maybe we should take him to tsunade Hinata suggested. though her office is on the other side of town she added. Naruto knew they wouldn't have to go that far he just walked over to the bar across the street and there she was. granny we need to see you. Just as he entered the bar tsunade notices the struggling stuffed toy in trying to break free from Narutos hands. OK is that toy moving or did a drink more that i though i did? she said when she saw kon.

they all went to the hokage office and put kon in cage. Dont do this or else i will... kon cried. or what Naruto added. kon grabs narutos finger and trys to bite it until he realized that his teeth are made of silk. OK you win this round... who the hell are you any way. the name is Naruto uzumaki. Naruto huh. like the guy from the gutsy ninja. yeah i was named after him. you where named after an adult fiction character... man i jealous. so who are you. People call me kon. how dud you get that name. i pissed off my master and he gave my a crappy name. Well kon what exactly are you. look kid its along story but basically i got kidnapped and put in toy hell. Wait you mean the claw machine. yeah That is the place you found me remember.

well what are we supposed to do now tsunade? Naruto asked. i don't know but we have to keep an eye on him encase someone is looking for him. Naruto keep him for now until we figure something out. (Sigh) Ok but can i leave him here just for tonight. why wont you take him now. because me and Hinata were on a date until he showed up. come on take me with you i wont cause any trouble. no you already interrupted once and i cant take that chance again. Naruto maybe we could drop him off at your house and go back afterwords. Ok Naruto said as he opened the cage. As sonn as he got out he jumps and hugs Hinata chest. thank you thank! you! thank you! once that happened naruto grabs him and throws him out a window and said thats my girlfriend your touching!


	2. Kons revenge

i own none of the characters, locations, or the original anime or manga

kon was back after getting thrown out the window and he wanted revenge.

His plan was to put shaving cream on narutos hands while he was asleep and tickle his face with a feather. It was simple and he thought it would work until he realized one thing. He was didn't have any. Kon opened the zipper on his chest and found something better... glue. luckily Naruto on a bench at the park asleep and snoring. . As soon as kon put the glue on narutos hand he heard a growl from behind. He turned around to see the 6 foot tall hound with a collar and tag that said Akamaru. Kon gulped and ran away as quickly as he could and cried... I AM NOT A DAMN DOG TOY NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOO.

Naruto woke up to a scream and noticed akamaru running around the fence. Hold on im coming he yelled just as he got up. As soon as Naruto tried to cut akamaru off down the pathway he passed the corner he ran face fist into Hinata. Unable to stop he braced himself bu putting his arms up and slowed down the best he could. Hinata and Naruto ran into each other at full speed and Hinata had just landed no top of Naruto when they fell.

Oh my god Hinata are you OK Naruto squealed. yeah im just... she trailed off when she realized that her chest has landed in narutos hands. He realized it the same time she did and screamed. Oh shit Hinata im so... He cut himself off when he tried to pull his handed off but they where stuck to Hinata. What the fuck.. he was cut off when kon who was running by and screaming get the hell away from me... and being chased by akamaru.

Kon dashed for a nearby tree and climbed as quickly as he could. Now safe from the dog he sat and looked at the sight or Naruto and Hinata. Kon broke out laughing. He laughed so hard that the zipper on his stomach opened and the glue came falling down towards the ground.

Naruto and Hinata realized what was going on. That this was all some joke. while narutos hands where... full Hinata grabbed a rock and threw it at the laughing toy.

Just as kon fell out of the tree he was caught by someone he did not expect to see again... Ichigo.

ichigo had an angry look on his face when he begun to yell "Alright what the hell do you think your doing...". He stopped yelling when he saw the scene before him. Ichigo went from mad as hell to laughing his ass off.

An hour or so latter everyone was gathered in tsunades office

OK Mr. kurosaki would you please explain who or what your little friend is. what kon hes just a stuffed animal. Look dude cut the BS and tell us the truth the reckless ninja said. What are you talking about Ichigo said sounding confused. Dont give me that after he just embarrassed me and Hinata the way he did. Oh that ichigo said nervously. That was me. WHAT... Naruto ran at ichigo but ichigo throws him at the wall. Ha paybacks a bitch aint it kid. KON Ichigo snapped. I knew it Hinata said i knew you were lying.

well now Mr kurosaki i will ask you again what is that thing. Its a henge said a vice from behind. Ichigo turned to find an anbu officer behind him. He could recognize Rukia even if the wore a mask and an anbu disguise. And who are you tsunade asked. Officer chichi yamakazi of second platoon 5 squad. well Ms yamakazi i dont quite remember you. I was promoted with the rank last month check the computer if you still cant remember madam hokage. Alright even if i did forget the computer wont.

OK Ms yamakazi your clear so back to business. So its a henge then. yes madam hokage he is under anbu protection until he is returned to the village in the mountains and this is a disguise until he gets there.


	3. attack at the office

I own none of the following characters locations or the original anime/manga

Alright ms yamakazi you check out now would you care to explain what is going on here. He is an employer seeking anbu protection, If that the case then why did he get away with causing a scene not just today but yesterday. He certainly caused a few scenes but i was watching the whole thing and he was in no real danger. NO REAL DANGER, kon cried. I got stuck in a claw machine, locked in a cage, thrown out a window, and chased by the hound form hell and you just sat and watched. Yeah it was pretty funny, Ichigo added. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT! kon cried. I just loved the part when you got chased by that dog just after putting glue on that dudes hands. Ichigo chuckled.

wait am minute, Naruto said. you said that you did that. No i didn't, yeah you did, Hinata chirped. No i didn't. yeah you did Naruto snapped. Mr kurosaki we all heard you specifically say that you did it, the hokage added. but i... Ichigo was cut off by a loud explosion outside the mansion.

The explosion was so huge that the ceiling collapsed.

It was dark and the air was full of dust but some how no one was crushed be the ceiling. Miraculously Naruto was using about clones to hold the ceiling above the others. Everyone out tsunade yelled. Hinata used her gentle fist to blow a hole in one of the walls so everyone could escape.

As soon as everyone got out two hollows attacked with their claws but with only a moment to spare ichigo and Rukia pull out their zanpakutos and cut them in half. Just in the blink of an eye a third grabs Hinata and goes underground. Hinata! Naruto cried. what was that thing Naruto screamed. what was what ichigo replied. That the thing that took Hinata, wait you saw him, Rukia said shocked. Of course i saw him he... he took Hinata. what are you talking about tsunade said confused.

That thing he got Hinata and he got away, what thing tsunade said sounding concerned. ... And where is Hinata, she said after realizing that she was gone. He took her we need to to something before she gets hurt. Naruto i dont know what your talking about but we need to find out what just happened, Tsunade said sounding concerned.

The explosion was bigger than we thought and it looks like it was a distraction to get Hinata if you are telling the truth. Of course im telling the truth, But look around, The explosion trashed three whole blocks. People could be hurt and those houses might collapse if we dont do something, You two check those houses and see if anyone is hurt, right, ...And Naruto go wake up kiba and get akamaru for search and rescue, right Naruto said with the sound of sadness in his voice.

After an hour or so the houses where evacuated and the occupants where alive and well after tsunade and sakura healed them. tsunade dismissed everyone because the sun was just setting.

When Naruto entered his apartment he dove straight into his bead , buried his face within a pillow and went to sleep.


	4. hollows

i own none o the following charters locations or original anime/manga

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night just thinking " what can i do"

You can come with us, a mysterious voice said from behind. It turned out to be the anbu from earlier. what do you want, Naruto said as if he didn't care. we need to talk about what happened, Ichigo said from as he climbed through the window.

Well, what did you see. Enough, I saw something come from the ground and take Hinata, im not crazy, im not, we know your not crazy we saw it too, the what about tsunade she said she didn't see anything, we know and we came here because we can help you find that girl, Hinata, Naruto said. her name was Hinata.

Well Naruto do you want to find Hinata or not, what do you think Naruto said as he stood up

fist let me explain that that thing was a spirit, a hollow. you mean a ghost Naruto said turning pale. basically but hollows are usually corrupted by force, meaning that whoever they where they will turn evil even if a person never hated anyone in their life.

Hollows can only be seen by me and my partner but you saw him because he wanted you to see him. When hollows usually turn evil they will go after people who may have previously know them when they where alive.

So im being haunted by a hollow, what dose this have to do with Hinata. we dont know, what we do know is that who ever he is he is corrupt meaning he is not in control of his own actions and will not be at peace until you defeat him. you mean kill him, yes if he was a friend then you must kill him so he may crossover.

OK so i have to kill him no matter who he is, But i cant kill him if i cant find him? he will come for you eventually. and when he dose attack again remember that whoever he was is gone and that their beliefs feeling and emotions are gone and replace with a malicious mind and emotions. Even if he looks the same or has the same memories or even strengths or tactics he will never be who he once was.

Even if he is evil me must have a goal, Ichigo said. And what ever it is we must find out what he wants. If he has the same memories would he remember me and Hinata, Yes probably but like we said he will try to harm the ones he once cared about.

OK but how do you know so much about these hollows. we've killed are fair share, Ichigo replied. well how do they fight? Naruto asked. They have the same tactics and flaws of who they used to be. so if we know who he is can we find out how he was alive and he would have the same weaknesses? pretty much, Rukia answered.

It looks you dont have enough time for that. the mysterious hollow said as he appeared behind ichigo. Meet me where the 3rd chuning exams took place if you want to see Hinata alive, said the hollow as he transformed into a black cloud and flew through the cracks in the front door.

What is he talking about Rukia cried. I know the place he is talking about, Naruto said calmly you coming or what he added as he looked a Ichigo and Rukia.


	5. Lady hinata

I own none of the following characters locations or original anime\ manga

It was a cold starless night

Hinata awake to find herself on a cold dirt floor.

she was laying on her back and looking at the starless sky.

she was drowsy. She felt cold but strangely scared. It took her a few minutes to remember what happened that afternoon.

The explosions the, an unbelievable sense of fear,And feeling paralyzed by an unbelievable cold as she was pulled underground where there was nothing but darkness.

As she sat up she noticed something.

A metal chain piercing her chest.

she pulled on it as hard as she could but it remained.

As she pulled it she felt no pain

she pulled as hard as she could but with no success

she looked down at the ground and followed the chain with her eyes and gasped.

She could see the chain was attached to another body though it was to dark to tell who.

she tried at activate her byakugan.

nothing happened.

she tried again and got the same result.

she crawled to the other body what was lying face down

she rolled the body over and was terrified.

IT WAS HER BODY!

It had the same face same jacket and the same necklace Naruto gave her on their date just before...

Before Kon showed up.

she got angry as she remember him.

He grouped her in front of Naruto and even rigged Naruto hands with glue and...( if you don't know what happened read chapter 2)

She was angered again at the thought of it.

She felt a cold hand on her back as she gritted her teeth at the thought of kon.

There there lady Hinata she could hear from behind.

She looked at the hand

It looked like it had long black claw shaped fingers and a skinny and arm just as black as the hand.

she turned around and saw a flash a light begin to hover above her.

she looked at the figure behind her.

The figure was as dark as the night.

Its body seemed to be about ten foot tall and it wore a mask that had two parallel lines from the top over the left eye and all the way to the chin.

Hinata looked at the figure.

His eyes where white with grey pupils.

Hinata shivered.

Only one clan Had those eyes. The Hyuga clan. Her clan. Her eyes.

Lady Hinata the figure said again.

Only one person called her lady.

Ne... Neji... Hinata stuttered.

Get back Hinata screamed .

your not real your dead!

I was ...and still am but I am real.

Stop lying Neji died..

I died saving you! The figure interrupted

Neji... Hinata began to cry as Neji put his arms around his crying cousin.

Neji... im sorry. Hinata said looking up at Neji.

Its OK lady Hinata.

Im back for good. he said.

but what happens now? why did you kidnap me?

Now i kill Naruto.


	6. The last thing you ever said

I own none of the following characters, locations, or the original plot.

_Just try it freak!_

Just as Neji finished his sentence he was hit with a rasangan from above that hit him right in the face.

_Naruto its been far to long._

As neji uttered those words light turned on all around them.

That was when Hinata realized where they where.

The arena... the arena where Naruto fought Neji in the chuning exams.

_look i dont care who you are but your not Neji so dont act like him._

_I know what you are and that the real Neji wouldn't lay a finger on her._

_ And i didn't. claimed Neji. I only want to kill you. _

_well that too bad. _Ichingo said as he charged form behind the hollow

The hollow turned round and grabbed the sword with his right hand.

Just as that happened Rukia attacked from the left but the hollow just held out his hand hand and caught the blade.

As Neji held a blade with each hand Naruto charged him from behind with a rasangon in each hand.

Unable to do anything else The hollow turned around used Rukia as to shield the attack.

Naruto slowed down but didn't stop he hit Rukia and sent her and the hollow flying backwards into a wall.

_Rukia!_ Ichigo screamed as he saw the hit the wall.

The hollow the teleported right behind ichigo and punched him in the back.

During that time in the fight Hinata went over to Rukia who was lying against the wall.

Hinata put her hand to her neck to check for a pulse when Rukia grabbed her hand.

_listen who ever that guy was is gone._

_The only thing you can do now is kill him._

_That will put his soul to rest. _Rukia said coldly.

_But ...but..._ Hinata stared to say

_listen his mind has been warped into something he never was... evil._

_His soul will not rest until unless killed._

_Listen to me_

_take my power and fight him_

_its the only way to beat him._

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. Naruto cried_

_OK ill do it_, Hinata said making a tough face.

Naruto just got hit in the gut with Neji's gentle fist and hit the wall behind him.

_ugh!_ (coughs up blood)

Just when Neji picks Naruto off the ground a sword pierces Neji's torso.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Neji screams and drops Naruto.

Naruto gets on his knees and look forward.

_Hinata?_

_Look what ever you are you are..._

_your not Neji. _Hinata says into the hollows era as she pulled the sword out of its back.

_I am Neji hyuuga!_

_NO YOUR NOT! _Hinata yells

Hinata grits her teeth ans says.

_If you are Neji tell me the last thing you said before you died._

_I... I Said._

_**FLASHBACK TO CHAPTER 614**_

_Hinata.. sama..is_

_Willing to die for you Naruto..._

_So keep in mind that your life..._

_Is not your own anymore..._

**Back to current time**

_I..._

_I remember!_

_I said that you where willing to die for...him... and that his life was not...his..._

_AGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH._

Neji screams as loud as he can as he rips the mask off his face and falls to his knees.

_Hinata sama...Im Im sorry About..._

Before Neji can finish his sentence Hinata runs up to Neji and hugs him.


	7. epilogue

This is the end of my very first fan-fiction

thanks for reading and commenting.

As usual i dont own Naruto or bleach characters or anything associated with them

1 day later

Ichigo ,Rukia, Naruto ,and Hinata where at the hidden leaf gate just as the sun was rising.

Well guess this is good bye you two. said Ichigo

_yeah. _Naruto sighed

_Well good bye then._ Rukia said

Hinata said nothing as she thought about the other night.

Hinata cried as she saw Neji

**The real Neji**

Hinata dropped her sword as she ran for Neji only to be blocked by Naruto.

_Hinata listen to me that's not Neji its just some kind of fake._

_Right? _Naruto added as he turned to ichigo who just was just standing up off the ground.

Ichigo stared at Neji who was rising from his knees.

_Well is it him or not? _Naruto yelled as he pulled a knife from his pocket.

_It..._

_It... is ... him..._

_What? but you said..._

Was all Naruto could say before Hinata ran over to Neji only get blocked by Naruto a second time.

_How!_

_you said he would never be the same!_

_You said that he turned evil and that he wasn't the same friend we knew! _Naruto yelled.

_Well this is only the second hollow out of thousands who was able to turn back into the person he was before he died._

**_Back to the current time_**

_Hey Hinata are you OK._

Hinata finally snaps back to reality Just as ichigo and Rukia turn around and start to walk away.

_(Sigh) I Guess._

**And like that she went back to the flashback.**

Naruto lowers his knife as Hinata runs up and hugs her cousin.

After a few second Naruto coughed.

_Oh sorry Hinata i guess i got carried away._

_Dont be sorry..._

_No not the hug about everything_

_The explosion, kidnapping you, and trying to kill Naruto...  
_

_And us._ Ichigo interrupted Neji.

_Yeah you to._

_Hinata. _

_Im sorry but i have to go now._

_Ill be waiting for you..._

_Hinata_

Neji's body started to glow as his body sunk under the ground.

Just as Neji left Hinata started to cry but was immediately hugged by naruto.

**And like that the flashback was over.**

**To Ichigo and ****Rukia**

_Wait a sec._

_we forgot something. _Ichigo said as he turned to Rukia.

**BACK TO NARUTO AND HINATA**

****Naruto was walking Hinata home as the first birds started to chirp.

_Hinata. _Naruto said as he approached the compound.

And like that he throws his arms around her.

_Dont cry._

_If you do ill have to hug it out of you. _He joked.

_Thank you Naruto... i needed that._

__As Naruto tried to pull away he felt Hinata jacket stick to his hands.

What the...

Naruto was cut off by the loud laughter coming from the tree.

It was kon.

_son of a..._

Naruto was cut off by the only person he ever feared...

Hinata's father

_Get your hands off of my daughter. _He yelled.

And like that kon's laughter doubled.


End file.
